


廊罪

by ryesherryzero



Category: all爆
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 09:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryesherryzero/pseuds/ryesherryzero





	廊罪

【轰爆】廊罪  
未成年学生轰×未成年男妓爆  
第一人称（新尝试噫哈哈哈）  
（原型是几年前看的十宗罪里最喜欢的故事，为什么突然想写是因为前两天做梦梦到了……）  
*  
第一次的相遇是在夏季雨天的黄昏，他一从电车上下来就被大雨打的湿透，满是狼狈的环顾四周的建筑，最后把目光定格在那家闪着灯的理发店。  
那时的我正无聊的坐在灰蒙蒙的窗前看雨，眼神很快定格在雨中那位淋雨的少年身上。阴天路灯昏暗，街上淋雨的人明明很多，可我的目光却只能看见那个发色鲜明的少年。  
我看着他，一步步向自己的方向走来。  
很快隔壁大门上挂的风铃响了，坐在理发台上收钱的中年女人从高椅上下来敲了敲我房内的铃，熟悉的声音响起的刹那使得我心脏条件反射的一震，她很快把还在发愣中的他推进这昏黄灯光的屋内。  
门锁扣动的声音响起，我绝望的从窗台板上下来，转身面对来客。  
我们四目相对，看得出他挺茫然的，清澈的眼中透着不解，或许是因为屋子里还稍稍充斥着精液的腥味，也或许是看我没穿衣服的缘故。待看清他俊俏的容貌和身形，我有些不满的皱眉。  
像是未成年人。  
他先发怯的开口小声说了句他只是来避雨的，我没发声，只是垂眼静静的看着他的脸。容貌相当好看，发色独特的具有个性，即使面部有疤却也不失姿色，我很欣赏这样的脸。  
随后无聊的相视一笑，我大步上前揪着他的衣领一同倒在床上，感受他湿漉漉的身体，有些生气的在意他躲闪的目光，我霸道的亲了亲他的脸。  
“敲大背还是敲小背？”每个进屋的人我都会问，即使本身嫌恶到极点，却还是平淡的开口询问。  
或许他不明白这其中隐含的意思，敲小背就是打飞机，敲大背就是打炮。我不想玷污这好看的未成年少年，可是不给钱门外的老女人不会让他出去，但收了钱不做我也有些昧良心。  
“我只是来避雨的……”感受到他挣扎着想起身的躯体，我坏心的偷笑，右手快速下滑到他两腿间，隔着湿透的牛仔裤揉了下他沉睡的性器，他的脸很快红了，好听的少年音在我耳边喊着不要。  
我笑着发力多揉了几下，他脸部的温度快速升高，随及又涨的更红。异色的瞳孔放大着看我，我揉了没多会就看到他眼中的泪光，看着他委屈无助的表情，我心抽动的泛疼，心底的思绪涌上心头，我突然想起少时的经历，顿然生起愤怒之情，毫无征兆的把他推开。  
他还没开口骂我，我就先骂了句混蛋。  
我没敢看他的表情就背身快步走到床的另一侧，那里的窗户还透着小缝，我冷着表情把玻璃窗关紧，然后冷静的站了片刻。再回头的时候，他呆呆的站在床边看着我。  
“你怎么了？”  
我不知道怎么回答，我不想再回忆了，情绪波动的激烈，这让我想冲出房间炸掉整间发廊再去满是雨水的街上混入泪水。这般情绪驱动着我浑身烦躁，拧着眉头顺手拿起旁边放在窗台板上的毛巾就冲他丢去。  
“把自己擦干就走。”  
他听话的接住了毛巾，眼神一直怯怯的瞟向我这边，我知道我脸色不好。  
我在想门外站着的内个老女人，想她狰狞的脸和丑陋的心。眼前的小孩要是不给钱就别想从门里出去，可我不知道他身上有没有那么多钱。  
应该是看出了我的难处，他低头在书包里翻翻找找，最后在边角的夹缝里倒出八个一百元的硬币。算是一次敲小背的钱了，站在灯下看着那被水沾湿反光的几个硬币，我撇撇嘴。  
后来他把自己擦干就走了，临走前问我的名字，我听着他的声音突然不知道怎么回答。当时我们对视了片刻，他摇了摇手里的可乐，让二氧化碳充斥整个瓶身，然后把可乐扔给了我。  
他说他不喝饮料。  
他走的时候我整个人都是木的，这么久第一次收到来自客人给的东西，而且这位客人来到我的小屋什么也没干。  
我现在还记得那瓶可乐的味道，很甜很甜，比我后来喝的任何一瓶都要甜。我怀疑他在里面偷偷加糖了，真的。  
/  
我们莫名其妙的相遇后，他几乎每星期都要来这家理发店，他是唯一来到我房间不和我做爱的客人，不会用鄙夷唾弃的眼神看我，这种被重新尊重的感觉让我感到很好。  
他每次来都只是聊天，或者和我一起看书，走的时候会留下几枚硬币，每个硬币都是闪闪的发光。我怀疑他偷偷把他家的小猪存钱罐砸了。  
兴许是同龄人的缘故，我们聊的不错。他总是偷偷给我带吃的喝的等等小物，我原先会憧憬的误以为他在讨我开心，可回头细想却发现我根本不值他讨好。  
我不知道他图什么，反正我自己开心就好。我不在乎他想什么，真的。  
我偶然透过门缝在电视上看到广告里的牛肉汉堡和冻柠七，后来的一个星期满脑子都是那块夹在汉堡里的肉片和冻柠七里的半个柠檬。星期三下大雨的时候他又来了，不过他打伞了，是太阳伞，紫色花纹反光设计。那天我聊到了我憧憬的汉堡，隔天他就捧着书包笑嘻嘻的进屋，在黑色布料的书包里装着我想吃的汉堡和饮料，当时看到冒出来的热气我眼睛红了。  
那天我们一人一口吃完了一整个汉堡，喝饮料的时候他只喝了一口。  
我突然想起他跟我说过他不喝饮料。  
说实话我挺感谢上天下的那场大雨，这样我才会遇到他。我不知道他对我的感情是什么，或许是同情中夹杂着一丝好感，或许连一丝都没有。  
但我真的喜欢上他了，他是唯一对我好的人。我知道他肯定会嫌弃我，毕竟哪个正常人不嫌弃一个天天接客的男妓。说难听点就是卖春荡妇，除了他每个客人都这样骂过我。  
我也想像正常人一样去谈恋爱，去幸福，去甜蜜。可我的身份不同，我不想表达出我的感情，我怕他也像别的客人那样骂我嘲笑我。  
我不在意那些骂，真的。但我怕失去他，我在面对他时会脸红心跳的害羞，虽然口头说着相反的话，但他总不会生气。  
他心情不好的时候会软软的倚靠在我的肩头，柔软的发丝贴近我不着寸缕的肩部，会痒。  
隔壁屋接客的原口雅美小姐总是跟我说他很帅，我会不情不愿的应和，然后在心中肯定的认同。她会在没有客人的时候找我聊天，我们每次都聊关于感情的琐事。  
原口雅美跟我嘀咕她喜欢的那位客人已经两三天没来了，我会无聊的笑笑跟他说半边混蛋也好久没来。她说她觉得他喜欢我，我有些烦的说那不可能。她执着的认同她自己的观点，还肯定的打包票说我们迟早会在一起。  
我当时挺希望她说的能是真的，我也和普通人一样，希望喜欢的人也喜欢自己。  
他有次带着他的同学一起来找我，门口的老女人看着他们调侃的笑笑，焦冻身后跟着的小矮子脸涨红了，连着摇头说只是来聊天之类的。  
当时我第一次感受到了害臊，我不想在他同学面前裸身相对，我只希望自己是属于他的，我尴尬的看着他们两个进门，然后快速在腰间围了一条毛巾。  
内个小矮子叫什么我记不太清，总之头发很绿，脸长得还算可爱。我们三个像小孩一样围着圈圈坐在床上，然后玩起了真心话大冒险。  
不知怎么的，那天特别背，我猜拳一直出错，总是被焦冻提问真心话。那天他一直再问关于我和客人的事，把我问的有些泛气。他笑着哄我，从书包里掏出棉花糖给我，我们就像真正的情侣一样，他喂我吃糖，我感觉很甜。  
旁边坐的小孩呆呆的看着我们，还一直说轰君和我很配之类的，我听着开心。兴许是吃了棉花糖的缘故，我赢了一局，当时很激动但表面看着冷静。我不想把关系搞死，我想知道他的心思，但我不敢明问，我怕他回答反向。  
当时我问他有喜欢的人吗，他看着我一直没回答。  
我愣了片刻，他忽的凑近我然后吻了我的唇。我现在还记得那种心快从胸怀里跳出来的感受，他的唇很热也很软。那是他第一次亲我，当着他同学的面，我忽然变得手足无措起来，我觉得自己好脏，根本不值得他吻。  
后来我们还是在一起了，即使我知道我配不上他，但是人都是自私的。  
/  
那之后原口雅美找我聊天的次数更多了，她想知道我们是怎么两情相悦然后在一起的，她喜欢的那位先生总是对她不冷不淡。说实话当时那个问题把我问懵了，我不知道焦冻为什么会喜欢上我，但我知道我喜欢他是因为感受到了从未感受到的光彩。  
原口雅美跟我抱怨她喜欢的那位先生家养的猫掉毛太多，总是沾的整个西服都是白色的猫毛。她会吃那只猫的醋，觉得西服上沾染了不属于自己的东西，感觉那位先生被别人霸占了一样。  
但后来那只猫死了，她却总是唠叨想它。我实在搞不懂她，奇怪的女人。  
焦冻家没养猫，他常说我像只猫。  
听了原口雅美讲给我的事，我也突然生了古怪的念头。我把脱落在枕头的浅金色头发揉进他的冬服和围巾里，他还笑着抱怨的跟我说围巾里的头发总是扎的他下巴泛痒。  
日子过得和平常一样，只是生活中充杂了些许甜蜜。我还是天天接客讨好的卖春，他还是天天在学校好好学习。  
他把我的照片存在手机里当做壁纸，遇到学校里跟他表白的人时会拿给他们看。我不知道他有什么好显摆的，真的。  
/  
年初的时候他要过生日，几乎每次来都会跟我说自己收到了什么什么礼物，还说打算生日当天办生日会。他说他一定要让我去，我答应了。  
我的工资少的可怜，细数去年的总算也就只有不到一百个硬币。我穿着从原口雅美那里借来的棉服去参加他的生日会，那天真的很冷，我捧着硬币罐子的手发抖个不停，我去商场买了巧克力和面包，把它们装进透明的大塑料袋子里，又在路边的花店买了一朵玫瑰花。  
当时的路面结冰打滑，我走了很久才到那家KTV。我到的时候他们已经开始了。室内温暖的让我感到燥热，我看见他被人堆围在中间，纤细的手指握着黑色的话筒正在唱歌。  
我拎着塑料袋一直站在旁边看着他，突兀的像刚从菜市场买菜回来的大妈。我有点无奈孤单的站着，眉头也不舒服的拧紧，不知道该把袋子放哪，只好一直傻傻的拎着。  
他还在唱歌，一直没有看我。我有些想走了，真的。  
尴尬的挪着步子走了许久，我终于找到了空位然后坐下，我把袋子放在旁边的空地上，看着他唱歌。  
大约过了微波炉加热一杯牛奶的时间，他终于扭头看我了，然后很大声的喊了我的名字，我听的出，那语调里满是愉悦。  
我们围在一起唱歌，我看着他拆开旁边空地上的一堆礼物，一个一个打开来看，都比我送的要好。他最后才看到我送的袋子，眼神里有期待和愉悦。  
那朵玫瑰花被放在袋子上别人送的礼物压的皱巴，他看到的时候有些惊讶，我故作欢愉的撇嘴说那只是路边小姑娘免费送的。  
他倒是喜欢那朵快死掉的花，拿在手里幼稚的晃来晃去。大声又快乐的告诉身边的同学们我是他的恋人，当时我的脸无措的涨红，由于爱面子的缘因故作生气的捶他的头。我们周侧围着的同学都在大声起哄，他满意的听着他们的呼声随后抱住我的腰开始吻我。  
生日宴后我们一同返回，顶着满头的积雪随便找到一家看着廉价的汽车酒店，酒店门是从里反锁的，我们只得穿着暖和的棉服在闭着的大门口依偎着等待，他轻声在我耳边安慰我不满的情绪，发丝划过我的耳垂，很痒。他敲那扇冰冷的门敲到手红，最后店主终于开门让我们进去了。  
两个男人开房属实奇怪，但当时可能过于兴奋和幸福，我们都未感到些许不好意思的情绪。整间房装饰成腻歪的粉红色，床头柜贴心的放着套子。他一进门就开始吻我，两条被冻冷的舌头交缠在一起，使得口腔内部渐渐因为心跳加速而升温。  
唇瓣被温柔含吮，牙关轻易被挑开，晚间喝的酒水清愤的香气压过了巧克力的苦涩味道， 牙齿被一颗一颗细细舔过，灵巧的舌尖又去舔弄敏感的上颚，我被吻的迷迷糊糊，睁大的眼眸逐渐失去焦距，对所有侵入都予取予求。  
焦冻紧紧的抱着我，我棉服里套的宽大衬衫胸前的扣子被扯开了几颗，粗糙的大手伸了进去，开始揉捏胸前的两点红色，源于下午刚洗过澡的缘故，被水蒸气蒸过的皮肤软软嫩嫩。  
我们都还未成年，加上我骨架子又小，瘦瘦的身体被他抱在怀里，像是嵌进了焦冻的身体里一般，让他不想放开，酒精侵蚀着大脑，他的手开始乱摸。  
焦冻从未偷吃禁果，我看得出他很心急，我们匆匆褪去身上的衣物，然后一同倒在粉红的大床上。我迷糊的躺在他身下瞥见他迅速在手心挤了一大堆润滑剂，轻握住捂热，接着扣住我的腰，把手伸到紧闭着的后穴扩张起来。  
我的腿被他抓住随后抬到肩头靠着，这个体位我很熟悉，轻易的暴露下身私处的穴口，那里覆盖上焦冻的手指，慢慢扩张揉着穴口的软肉。  
后来我问过他怎会知晓做之前要扩张，他说他偷偷做了许多功课，在网上的帖子里询问和记录别人提供的经验和要点。当时我有些感动，真的。  
穴肉上被抹上湿湿的粘液，那里反射性害怕地收缩了一下，但还是难逃被手指打开的命运。我微微难受地皱了下眉，把脸埋在他的肩窝放松着缓缓吐气。  
纤细的手指慢慢挤进温暖的肠道，焦冻一边抽插一边安慰地吻我泛红的耳垂，不一会儿，身下便传来淫靡的水渍声，一根手指也换成了三根。  
“..........哈啊.......”   
被进入的感觉让我欲罢不能，虽说交欢之事我早已习惯，可今日却重拾许久未有过的青涩和害羞。他的指尖时不时划过穴里的敏感点，但又及时抽出，惹得肠肉不舍地紧缠住手指，想把它留在体内。  
下方的小穴染着水渍，淡淡的红色在雪白的臀间异常艳丽，看起来引诱对方将它玩成熟透的艳红，他的四根手指撑开小穴，蠕动的穴壁沾到手指上的淫液，像从体内分泌出的一样淫靡。  
水渍声越来越大，我被刺激得开始自己分泌体液，再混上焦冻手上的润滑剂，菊穴一下子被玩弄得泛滥成灾。  
我喘着粗气揽上他的脖颈，在他耳边吹气说差不多可以进来了。他的脸肉眼可见的涨红了，一直偷偷看我的脸色然后把距离身边最近的套子拿的远了些，我不解的看着他，他说想体验无缝连接的快感。  
他巨大的龟头撑开小穴，慢慢挺进抚平皱褶，我突然被涌起的羞涩包裹，脸红着害羞的眯眼看着自己的小穴被肉棒捣开，因为肉棒的不断推进，那狰狞的青筋滑过薄薄的穴口进入小穴里面，长长的茎身温柔的一寸寸的挤进肠道，我同时能感到龟头在肠道里拓开道路，龟头、茎身服帖着肠壁缓缓前行，那种体内有粗壮的硬物挤进去，再被撑开的感觉美妙和身体被他阳具填满的感觉让我真真切切的感受到眼前这个人是属于我的。  
庞大的异物感侵入顺著快感扑来，我的口水无意识的流出，全身像煮熟得虾子般红嫩，却开始感觉到后穴产生的极大快感传入脑中，不等焦冻让我放松好身体就先动起来，我控制难耐的后穴开始慢慢的吸住焦冻的男根不放，再轻轻晃动腰肢和臀部。  
应该是他是处男没经验的缘故，所以只有反复而单一的抽送着阴茎，不过这将原本透明粘腻的润滑液摩擦成浑浊的泡沫状液体，每一次进出都发出啧啧的水声，听进焦冻的耳朵里让他的硬挺又粗大烫热了几分。  
第一次的末端他说想等我射完在射，我撇撇嘴又明嘲他小处男的身份，不过他的耐性倒是让我更先缴枪，这倒是让我意外的事。高潮的后穴被刺激到极点，内里黏答答的穴肉因快感而快速收缩，迅速包裹焦冻硬挺的男根，让他舒服的呼气。  
在我射之后，焦冻微笑的亲亲我的脸，也不再刻意压制射精的欲望，发出一声舒爽的喘息，大股大股的精液一股接着一股射在我的穴内，红肿的穴口挂满白色的精液。  
射完精的焦冻软软的躺在软垫上，闭着眼睛喘息，他下身半硬的器物依旧插在小穴里，大大打开的双腿可以清楚的看见小穴被阴茎插得艳红。  
过了片刻我爬起来嘲笑他的技术，抽开他插在下体的器物，那里被穴内滋润的湿答答的，湿濡的小穴软弱无力的张合，焦冻蹭了蹭小穴，将肉棒上残留的精液蹭在小穴上。  
那天晚上我们做了三次，做到最后他开心的抱着我出汗的身体入睡，我们一觉睡到了该吃午饭的时间。我们跑去离市区很远的面馆吃正宗的荞麦面，我们幸运的吸到了同一根面，最后当着面馆里吃饭的人的面接吻。在之后他送我回老女人的发廊，我多想就这样一走了之再也不用遭受百般凌辱的日子，但我的积蓄还放在那软榻的木床板下，我不想放弃用耻辱换来的钱，我希望那些钱会激励我一辈子。  
在这之前我们一直很幸福，真的。  
可是这件幸福的事情会转折，我真的不希望那天的到来，可来了就是来了。  
他考上了外地的学校，往后的三年都只会待在外地。我知道这件事很崩溃，我知道我们以后再也见不到了，即使他一直安慰我说周末会回来找我。  
我喜欢他是真的，他喜欢我也是真的。但我们没办法一直在一起，身份的代购地域的不同会成为我们之间跨不过去的坎。他不会在与好友谈论时提到我，因为我的身份恶心又肮脏，社会上的所有人都不会待见，因为人心中的成见是一座大山。  
在他开学的前两天他约我看电影，那是我们最后一次看电影，也是我们最后一次约会。我知道他要走了，他在和我一起坐公交的时候他笑嘻嘻的递给我一个手链，是绿色的珠子手链。我撇了一眼他的左手，那里带着一个同款的橘色。  
他帮我带在手上，我看了看，就像真正的情侣手链一样。看那场电影的时候我一直在笑，即使有些地方并没有那么好笑，即使我笑的快喘不过气肚子也被镇痛，但我还是在笑。我知道他走以后我再也无法笑的这么开心了，只要感受到他坐在我身边我就能感受到快乐。  
我在笑，一直到电影感人的部分，突然变成了哭。  
那天晚上我们一起逛商场，在一家很贵的小物店逛了很久，他一直在挑挑找找，最后什么都没买。一起在麦当劳的店里吃汉堡套餐，我点了绿茶而他点的红茶，那天吃的汉堡难吃的我想哭，可我们还是一直在笑，像两个傻子一样。直到公交车到站了我下车而他没到站，他跟我自然的告别，我知道，那是最后一次了。  
我会一直喜欢他，直到他再次出现在我的生命里。  
/  
/  
/  
/  
（dbqdbqdbq真的ooc炸了，最后强行伤感的这段是我经历的，昨天我们一起去玩的，看了哪吒hhh我会一直喜欢她的，我会带着她送的绿手链好好在外地上学的，十二号就开学了，我感觉真的再也见不到她了呜呜呜。对了，她不喜欢我呜呜呜）


End file.
